


A True Protector Never Stands Down

by Stempix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Short One Shot, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stempix/pseuds/Stempix
Summary: A random one-shot I made a while back. Hope you enjoy.





	A True Protector Never Stands Down

It was a beautiful day, one that stood out in the midst of rain and snow. Warm rays of light shone through the leaves of trees, particles of dust floated in the air. Birds were singing, their beautiful melodies undisturbed. Clusters upon clusters of beautiful flowers lay on the forest floor, freshly bloomed and varying in all sorts of shapes, sizes and colors. The resounding crunch of leaves barely even warranted a response from the protector as they stood in a clearing, head hanging low.

The human, or- whatever it was, stood in front of the indomitable devil. Through the shadows veiling it's face, there was only a large megalomaniac grin and white eyes glinting with terrible intent. The protector sighed, looking up into blank eyes with a dull white pupil and pitch black sclera.

 

"Let's just get this over with. But first. . . I have a question for you." The grin stretched unbelievably wide across it's face.

 

"Did you ever care?"

"About them? Even once. . . ?" Silence. Terrible, crippling silence.

 

"I guess I should take that as a no. Welp,"

 

With a snap of their fingers, the world flickered to the simple colors of black and white. The only other colors where the silver glint of a knife, and a beautiful Yin Baguajian sword shining with dark purple magic. Sweet Latin words echoed.

 

" **Vale, veacetus amicus. Sit tibi in p**."

 

And with that, the _true_  battle had begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! This is my first time using this website for posting my works, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. This is literally just a random thing that came to my head one day. Know what? It turned out to be one of the best things iv'e written up til now. The characters that appear are OC's, and there isn't really much more to this. The whole story in general is till a WIP, and isn't gonna be finished for a while, but the main idea is up and going. Also, can you find the two references in this? Bet ya can't (they're literally the most minor things in existence). But anyways,
> 
> Have A Good Day/Night Folks, See Ya Next Time!
> 
> [Latin translates to: Farewell, old friend. May you rest in peace.]


End file.
